


[Podfic] Bleed Like Me

by isindismay



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isindismay/pseuds/isindismay
Summary: Sarah discovers why Helena's bleached hair hasn't grown out after all those years. Helena also discovers a secret of hers.
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Bleed Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bleed Like Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435780) by [isindismay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isindismay/pseuds/isindismay). 



> Original notes: I don't know why it took me this long to write something for Orphan Black. Ever since the reveal of the reason behind Helena's bleached hair, I have wanted to write the missing part of the explanation as to why she is still blonde.
> 
> Podfic notes: I really enjoyed attempting the accents for this one. It's quite a challenge to switch between different voices and narration too. I haven't written any more Orphan Black fanfics but if anyone has any suggestions for their own/other's works they'd like to hear, I'll happily consider having a go. Hmu on tumblr or something. Also if you're affected by the issues in this fic, get in touch (I WROTE this and I cried the first time I read the ending). And tell me if there's an OB discord or something, yeah? We really need our fan communities right now.
> 
> Fun fact: I once lived in a hostel with walls covered in artwork of Robert Plant. I had one hell of a walk to work and back and I would constantly listen to Led Zepp IV on repeat. Music is a great comfort in times of trouble.

[Click here to listen](https://isindismay.tumblr.com/post/615268785256087552/bleed-like-me-orphan-black-podfic-rating-tgen)


End file.
